Heartache wonders the world alone
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: Elena had enough love to give them both, but their love for her was something out of this world. Is their love strong enough to conquer all or will it falter?


_Ok so I have tried my hand at a Vampire Diaries one shot. Well my girl kierra inspired me to write this when I was drunk 1 night lol...so I kinda went with it._

_I own none of these characters they belong to L.J. Smith_

_You may not like it because it gets pretty dark but I'm just trying something different._

_Big shout out to April and pix for going over over this with their kean eye lol and a big shout out to all my girls and my wifeh00r flurve ya'll hard!_

"Elena, are you sure about this?" Damon asked as he downed another shot of whisky.

"Hell yeah Damon, I mean why not... I love you both" she claimed.

It is a fact of life... Elena is in love with both Stefan and Damon Salvatore so why shouldn't she have her cake and eat it too?

"Is this what you want Elena… what you really want?" Stefan asked in his ever so gentleman tone.

"Fuck yes!" Elena shouted.

Elena made her way over to where the two brothers were seated and climbed up on Stefan's lap. She crashed her lips against him. As she was kissing Stefan she felt Damon come up behind her –pressing himself tightly into her back. She felt Damon's growing cock rubbing against her and she could not ignore this... she was highly aroused… she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs.

Elena moaned deeply into Stefan's mouth which in turn made his cock spring to attention.

"Fuck Elena… I want you so bad" Stefan groaned.

This was Elena's ultimate dream, to have both brothers together –at the same time. For years now she had been going back and forth between them, she just couldn't choose and Bonnie had always told her "Make your decision and stick to it". Elena just couldn't do it... she loved both of these men and just like Katherine she couldn't choose.

As Elena and Stefan continued to dominate one another's mouths, Damon brought his hands around to the front of Elena's torso and started caressing her pert breasts. Again Elena moaned deeply into Stefan's mouth.

Damon started to kiss Elena's neck seductively. He let out grunt… he was obviously enjoying the contact with Elena.

"It's always been you" Damon whispered into Elena's ear before taking another drink of his liquor.

Stefan was in fucking heaven with Elena straddling him; he hadn't touched her in such an intimate way since she started seeing Matt Donovan.

Elena had broken up with Matt about a week ago after she found him. Caroline and Taylor in the throws of passion... apparently threesomes are all the rage just now.

Damon suddenly ripped Elena's shirt clean off her back, picking her up from Stefan's lap. He then placed her down gently on the oversized couch.

"You're beautiful" He said as he ran his fore finger from her ear –along her jaw line to her lips.

Elena couldn't respond to him –his lips were all over her in a true Vampire fashion.

Damon climbed upon her as Stefan just stood by and watched a look of pure horror on his face. Elena and Damon were moving in perfect sync with one another, like they belonged together and Stefan couldn't take anymore.

As Damon picked Elena up and headed for the stairs Stefan spoke.

"Hey guys I'm going to take off and leave you too it, I just don't think I can deal with this right now."

Stefan had just been through a pretty nasty break up with none other than Vicky Donovan.

Yes Matt Donovan's sister... awkward I know.

Stefan knew Damon had no fucking shame... but to take Elena from him like this was too much for Stefan to handle. Damon was well aware of how Stefan felt about Elena, so he stalked out of the door to go find Jenna.

He always felt he had a connection with Jenna –from the moment he first came to Mystic Falls, and he was horny as fuck after Elena had straddled him –kissed him into oblivion.

Meanwhile it was getting rather heated in Damon's bedroom. Damon was just wearing a pair of jeans and Elena was in her leggings and bra… on top of Damon.

"I feel bad for Stef" Elena panted between kisses.

"Elena, don't worry about Stefan, you know he's dealing with some shit right now, it's tough for him... anyway I'm having way too much fun with you to let Stefan get in the way" Damon said as he reached over to Elena's pussy –rubbing it through her pants.

"I fucking want you Damon NOW!" Elena ordered.

In _not_ even a second, Elena was underneath Damon as he kissed her tender lips deeply pulling her trousers and panties off –both at the same time. Damon is a Vampire but he'd never do anything to hurt his Elena. He needed to take his time… this woman before him was the woman he'd loved… she deserved to be worshiped.

There was a time when both Stefan and Damon thought they loved Katherine but I think they just loved the idea of loving her. Elena was so much more than that skank, she was warm hearted and would give her life to save her family and friends. Katherine on the other hand was a cold hearted bitch through and through.

Damon spread Elena's legs gently and started lapping eagerly at her sex. Elena was groaning and purring which in turn was sending Damon into a wild frenzy. His tongue was gliding over her wet bundle of nerves as he inserted two fingers into her and pounded into her –finger fucking her. As her orgasm approached he placed kisses from her pussy to her inner thigh and then pierced her skin with his fangs -drinking her blood, the feeling of euphoria flooded through his veins.

Elena screamed out in pure ecstasy. Damon watched Elena, feeling smug and satisfied with himself for the sight of her convulsing body. He took his jeans off and hovered above her.

As he eased his now Vampire hard as hell –never breaking cock into Elena's core, they both made collective moans –as every inch of him went deeper inside of her.

Damon didn't want to hurt Elena, so he started off slowly and gently –just easing his throbbing cock in and out. It was Elena who took control, grabbing a hearty handful of Damon's ass and pulling him deep inside her wet pulsating pussy.

They both shouted out in unison.

Elena held onto the meat of Damon's ass as he fucked her senseless. She could feel every inch of him… filling her… stretching her… invading her soaking wet pussy.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in even further. Damon let out an animalistic growl and she felt her walls tighten… the orgasm approaching. Damon continued his rhythm –pumping his hot seed… deep into her moist canal.

"Change me Damon" Elena blurted out through staggered breaths.

Damon stopped. "What did you just say?"

"I said change me... I want to be with you and Stefan forever, please Damon"

"Elena I won't do it... what if you turn out like Katherine? I don't want to hate you"

"I'd never be like her Damon. We may look the exact same but I'm not her and I'll never be her"

Damon rolled off Elena, lying still at her side –eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Damon, say something. Please?" Elena almost begged.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you? To feel myself inside of you... and then you have to go and talk shit like this to me" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry it's just I know Stefan will never change me, and you're the big badass brother who doesn't give a shit about anything. I just thought tha..." she trailed off.

"Elena I may not give a fuck about most things, but you, you're the most important thing to me and I just can't do it"

Elena took the hump and turned her back to him.

Stefan decided against going to see Jenna that would just be ridicules… if he went there and fucked the living daylights out of her. He ended up at the Grill, ordered a drink and sat at the bar.

_Yeah like drowning his sorrows was going to help._

He downed his first drink and told the bar tender to "keep em coming."

"Stefan" Alaric said as he tapped Stefan's shoulder.

He turned around, face like thunder "Alaric" he nodded.

"Wow you look rough, what's going on?" Rick asked.

"Well the woman I love... Elena... is currently, back at my house –screwing my brother. That's what's going on Rick!"

"Shit Stef, I'm sorry"

Alaric and Stefan sat at the bar and got absolutely slammed. Stef got up to leave and caught site of Elena and Damon walking in. He lost all control, he stalked over to them.

"You fucking compelled her Damon? What the fuck"

"Well Hellloo Brother, so nice to see you too!" Damon answered sarcastically.

"Why" Stefan asked.

"Yes Stefan I compelled her, she asked to be changed so she could join us in this dammed eternity, I won't do it to her," Damon answered.

"Know what Damon, you win! I give up, you and Elena enjoy your life, human or for eternity I'm out, see you in another hundred years" and Stefan was gone.

Damon and Elena both stood dumbfounded, was Stefan really done for good?

2 weeks later...

Elena found herself writing in her journal, the one place she felt she could speak the truth.

_6__th__ May 2011:_

_I miss Stefan so much my heart ache's... I can't help but feel I have chosen wrong. I love Damon with my head and I know I love Stefan with my heart. I always fuck things up, I'm cursed. I have to find Stef without Damon knowing he'll never let me do it. I just thank the lord for having a witch as my best friend... I know Bonnie will help me get Stefan back I just have to be smart. Ok gotta run I need to get my plan started._

_Love Elena xoxoxo_

Elena got up and hid her journal. She ran out of the bedroom and slammed into Jeremy.

"Wow... easy tiger" Jeremy said.

"Just move out my way Jer I need to find Stefan" Elena spat out as she tried to get around Jeremy.

"Wait, what… you need to find Stefan? I thought you chose Damon?" Jer said confused.

"I haven't got time to explain right now Jeremy, where is Bonnie?" she asked.

Jeremy and Bonnie have been going out for a while now. Elena has been ok with it so far, she just doesn't like hearing them humping like wild boar every god damn night.

"She's at home I think… wait a minute and I'll come with you" he said while running and grabbing his jacket.

Elena drove over to Bonnie's in silence. Jeremy was ranting on about shit she really didn't want to hear. _She's totally on a mission._

When they pulled up outside, Bonnie was already on the front porch as Jeremy had text her informing her Elena had gone crazy. Elena rushed out of the car and ran to Bonnie.

"Bonnie you have to help me... I need to find Stefan, is there any spell you can do to send him a message or find out where he is?" She pleaded.

"Ok Elena come inside I'll see what I can do."

They both followed Bonnie inside and took a seat on her bed. Bonnie got her spell book out and had a look through it. She found a spell that could locate Stefan's whereabouts. After about ten minutes of hocus pocus witch craft shit she told Elena that he wasn't too far from town. So they all piled in Elena's car and Bonnie directs her.

"It should be just up here on your side Elena" Bonnie claimed.

And true to her word they stopped outside what looked to be a farmhouse. It was just there in the middle of nowhere. It looked all dark, creepy and mysterious. Elena jumped out and set off for the house with Jeremy and Bonnie on her tail.

Elena just let herself in and was running around screaming Stefan's name. To say she didn't give a shit would've been an understatement. She ran upstairs and could hear muffled moans she steadied her pace and followed the sounds.

There was a door not quite shut and she knew the sounds were coming from in there. She crept to the door slowly and peeked through the gap. What she saw was Stefan being rode by some chick.

She felt sick… some whore was on the end of Stefan's dick; Elena saw red, that was her fucking man and that shit... Wasn't going to continue. Without thinking she pushed the door open ensuring it banged against the wall.

Stefan and the chick were startled. The chick jumped off and tried to cover herself with the sheet. Stefan just stared at Elena who stood in the doorway.

"Stefan... what's going on?" This woman asked.

"Lexi, could you leave for a few minutes please? Looks like I've got some explaining to do" He said as he put some sweats on.

Lexi left the room and Elena silently entered closing the door behind her.

"El... Elena I don't know what to say about this, why are you here? Where is Damon?" He asked trying to get his head around what was happening.

"I realised that I love you Stefan. I made the wrong choice and I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life... I shouldn't have come here... I'm sorry" Elena choked out.

As she turned to open the door she felt two hands on her shoulders, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling over. Stefan spun her around.

"I'm glad you came Elena… I just wish you that didn't see that... it's not what you think... well it is what you think but we're not together we just both needed a release" He explained to her.

"Don't explain yourself to me, its fine honestly, I'll go now" she tried to leave and once again Stefan grabbed her... this time pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her so deep she melted into him.

He placed kisses down her jaw line to her ear and whispered...

"I love you Elena Gilbert and I want to be with you FOREVER" and with those words he pulled away, bit his own arm and offered his blood to her.

Elena felt overwhelmed by Stefan's change of heart and took his arm. She drank his blood without actually thinking. Now she had vampire blood in her system… when she dies she will become a vampire but how is she going die?

"How are you going to kill me Stefan?"

"I thought I could just snap your neck, its quick" he shrugged.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared at the thought of her neck being broken but she wanted this desperately so she reluctantly agreed. Just as Stefan took her head in his hands Damon burst through the door.

"NO" Damon cried out but it was too late.

_Snap! _

Elena was lying motionless on the floor. Damon threw himself at Stefan and they began fighting.

"Why have you done this… to her?" Damon snapped.

They were both in a scuffle on the floor… Jeremy tried to split it up but didn't succeed. Damon and Stefan both grabbed a leg from the coffee table. They lunged at each other both staking each other through the heart.

They both dropped to floor dead.

They'd both loved Elena enough to die for her.

Jeremy and Bonnie just stood staring in silence at the three lifeless bodies on the floor.

Elena gasped for air and sat up.

Her eyes scanned the room ferociously until they stopped on the bodies of Stefan and Damon.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" She cried out.

Elena ran over to them and took them both in her arms –cradling them.

"Why? Could you both not have shared me?"

"Now you've both left me in this world alone" she sobbed.

Elena has lost the two loves of her life… though they were blinded by the love she had to offer.

She will now walk this world for all eternity -thinking about how she made two bothers love her and with that love… came their own demise.

_Well most of ya'll are going to hate my ass for this ending... but that's the way the story took me so I went with it... If you have any thoughts or want to whip my ass please review I'll take it... and thanks again for reading _


End file.
